Cas gets turned into a baby
by animefan021513
Summary: Castiel is used as bait for a witch and is turned into a baby before they can kill her. Gabriel comes to the rescue as he explains things about Cas that Dean and Sam had no idea about. (Title is crap, sorry) Please read and review :)


"Are you sure this trap is going to work?" Sam questioned as he looked at his brother with a hesitant look.

"Well, the witch likes blue eyes and black hair...Cas has blue eyes and black hair."

"Are you sure you're okay with the plan Cas?" Sam looked at Cas waiting for an answer, and once he got a steady nod he simply sighed and said, "Okay, we're going after a witch that makes people dramatically younger, and the oldest one of us all...is completely on board with being bait. Let's open the doors."

They opened the doors to an old abandoned barn and they said the incantation they had found to summon the witch. "I was taking a rather nice nap thank you. What do you...oh hey, here's a handsome fellow." She said as she walked over to Cas. "You would be just adorable as a baby you know that?"

"And you are beyond creepy lady, do you know that?" Dean asked with his gun pointed at her.

"Perhaps, but it's not everyday I get to test my powers on an angel. This is going to be interesting." She said her incantation and blew a purple powder into his face, before escaping just before the bullet would've hit her chest.

"Ta, darlings. Have fun with that." Was heard throughout the air.

"Sam!? Where did Cas go?"

"Um well..." He said as he picked up the being wrapped in Cas' clothes. "He's right here and he's a baby."

"Great, how do we deal with a baby angel?" Dean said as he looked at the pouting baby Cas.

"Gabey? Gabey! Where Gabey at!?"

"Gabey?" Sam looked at Dean and realization hit. "Cas, are you asking where Gabriel is at?"

A loud sound of wings flapping was briefly heard. "I'm right here but you haven't called me that since..." Gabriel looked at the small baby in Sam's hands. "Umm...Sammy boy, mind telling me why my little brother is more drastically so, my little brother?" He looked back up at Sam but was caught off guard by a suddenly flying baby Cas. "Castiel! come down here!" He quickly ordered with almost a parent like strictness, and Cas crossed his arms as he floated downwards towards Gabriel, who now held out his hands.

Cas giggled as he landed safely in Gabriel's arms "No play Gabey?"

"No, no play right now Castiel. You have a nasty spell put on you, but tell you what...do you remember Sam?" He asked as he pointed to him.

"Good hooman. Hurt soul but good heart, he is nice to me and pwotects me when I'm hurt." Cas answered.

"Alright, and what about Dean?"

"Favorite hooman. Dean is nice even when I've been mean. He pways to me even after I've hurt his feewings. He tweats me like I'm his bwother too, and calls me his best fwend."

"Alright then." He said as he snickered at the stunned brothers in the room. "Sam, Dean...Castiel here has been reduced to an angel at the age of one. When he was actually this age he was about this advanced in talking among other things, so he has literally been transformed to his baby self. This is baby Cas."

"Wait a minute...so this is actual baby Cas, not Cas in a baby version of Jimmy's body when Jimmy was a baby, but actual baby Cas?" Dean asked as he stared at the baby playing with his own toes in Gabriel's arms.

"That's right."

"Then how are we all not burnt to a crisp yet?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's because he's not mature enough yet. Humans call it puberty I believe. Until they have finished with being angsty teenagers, they are physically, mentally, and emotionally unable to leave heaven. Once they are done with puberty they go in for training to be a soldier, cupid, or whatever Dad's plan is for them and then they can leave heaven. Baby Cas here, was lucky enough to find a vessel with his black hair and blue eyes, but yeah...this is the real Castiel...as a baby."

"Can I have a sucker Gabey?"

"Only if you're good. Now, these two humans are going to take care of that mean witch while I help take care of you. We can play but you have to be careful okay?"

"Wait, what do you mean he has to be careful? Cas doesn't seem like the type to need to be told to be careful." Dean questioned as he watched Gabriel fix something on Cas' back.

"Dean, he doesn't seem like the type to ask for suckers, call him Gabey, or suddenly fly without disappearing. This is Castiel before he was turned into a soldier."

"Sammy kins is right. So lets go back to the hotel and the two of you figure out a better way to trap the witch and kill her." He placed Cas on his shoulders lightly and placed a hand on both of the boys' shoulders, and suddenly they were in the motel room they were staying in.

"Gabey, I sweepy..." He weakly said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know...your small body isn't used to traveling like that. You can go to sleep now."

"Wait, don't we need a crib or..." Dean was cut off as he watched baby Cas float in the air and small fluffy wings the color of the midnight sky came out of his back and wrapped him up completely and soon he started snoring in mid air. "Those are really his wings?" Dean asked in complete shock, staring at the now sleeping baby Cas.

"Yup, that's how baby angels would sleep. It's not that much different for adults but we can't do that on earth. We would burn everyone alive."

"You said he needed to be careful, why?" Sam asked, also looking up at the sleeping angel.

"He was, and at times still is, the most difficult angel. He was always rowdy, he played too much, he would play pranks and tricks on the other angels, and he rarely listened to any of the other angels. Then, father called me in to a room with just me, him, and Castiel...he told me he wanted me to start taking care of him from then on, and so I did. It made quite a lot of angels angry, jealous, and confused."

"Why were they confused?" Dean asked, now looking at Gabriel. "I thought they would know that your Dad commanded you to take care of him."

"He didn't command. He said he wanted me to, and I was free to say no, but there was something different, well aside from the obvious, about Cas that made me actually want to care for a fledgling for once. I never had before so Dad helped a little...but he was a very troublesome angel, and his tantrums were the worst! When he would get mad he would accidentally cause a tornado or freak thunderstorm on earth. He would only ever listen to me. Hell, he barely listened to father back then too. As for the confusion, I wasn't really well known for my...caring demeanor. I was a very stubborn, strict, orders are orders, and don't bother me unless it's important or involves father, sort of angel. Castiel is the one to blame for who I am today."

"Wait, so...Cas is the reason you can pull your so called "pranks" that you can pull?"

"Yes, and no. He taught me how to have fun and show emotion, but I had more power, so I would put my own spin on things."

"So Cas was a mischievous angel? Seems like the complete opposite of the Cas we know..." Sam said as he was reading some books.

"That's because Castiel had all of the joy, fun, sadness, and hurt...basically all of his feelings ripped away when he went in for training. I had hoped he would be a cupid, because of all the emotion he held in his heart but that didn't happen. However, even thougj Dad is M.I.A. I'm sure he knew this would happen."

"What, him getting turned into a baby again?" Dean asked.

"No...through you and Sam, gaining back was taken from him."

"Deeeaaaannnn I can't sweep." was heard above his head and he looked up to see a smiling Cas. "Pway with me"

"Pray?"

"Pray and play come out as the same sometimes. He wants you to play with him."

"Oh, uh...no can do Cas...I can't fly."

Cas then floated down with his wings tucked completely behind his back. "What games do hoomans pway?" He asked with shimmering delight in his eyes.

"Uh, well..."

"Humans play games like peek-a-boo, hide and seek, tag, or they play with toys. You can't play hide and seek or tag because you need to stay here but you can play the other games, Castiel."

"You sound like your his parent."

"I basically was for several centuries." He looked down at the smiling Cas. "Why are you so happy right now Cas?"

"Because of evwything that's happened since I rescood Dean. I got to meet my favowite hooman, and his bwother, and learn a lot of new things. I also got to see Gabey again, even though you were being a meanie to my favowite hooman and his bwother...and you were mean to me too...and you did it because you didn't care if bwother Mikey or bwother Luci won. You didn't care about Sam and Dean." He began to cry and suddenly it was raining outside.

Gabriel remembered back to when he had trapped Sam and Dean in TV land and panic sunk into his heart. "I'm sorry Cas...I shouldn't have been mean I understand that but I need to calm down

okay?"

"NO!" Castiel flew back up in the air with angry tears in his eyes and his wings spread wide.

"You have to, or you will hurt the nice humans outside of this room."

"NO! SAM AND DEAN WILL SAY YES TO BWOTHER MIKEY AND BWOTHER LUCI AND GO AWAY FOWEVER! DEAN AND SAM ARE THE ONLY NICE HOOMANS AND ALL THEY EVA FEEL IS HURT!"

Dean stared at the flying baby Cas who went from zero to a hundred real quick realizing all of the pent up emotion Adult Cas was feeling. He soon heard strong winds and extremely loud thunder and Dean realized Gabriel wasn't kidding about the tantrums, but this seems more like a very sad child rather than a tantrum. "Cas..." Dean watched as Cas looked down on him, still angry and hurt. Dean raised his arms up to him and tried smiling, despite feeling his own heart hurt at the site of his friend. "Cas...come here buddy."

"No..." He turned away in a childish manner.

"Why not? I'm your favorite human right?"

Sam was gaping at his brother and Cas as he looked back and forth between the two. He knew what dean was trying to do, he just didn't expect the protective and caring tone that was coming out of his older brother. It was truly like he was trying to calm down a very sad child.

"Yes...you are my favowite hooman."

"Then come here and I'll tell you an important secret." Cas hesitantly floated down to Dean and was soon held carefully in his arms.

He looked up at Dean and asked a simple "What is it?"

"Sam and I are going to find a way to stay here. We're not going to say yes, or at the very least I won't, I promise." He finished as he heard the storm calm down slightly.

"You pwomise?" Cas looked up at him with a tear stained face.

Dean wiped away the tears and answered smiling, "I 'pwomise'" Dean heard the storm completely stop and he looked at Gabriel as Cas wipe his tears away.

Gabriel mouth a quick 'Thank you' Before saying, "Alright let's eat. Cas, here's your favorite."

"BOOGERS!!!" Castiel shouted with bright eyes.

Knowing what Castiel meant, Sam and Dean bust out into a fit of laughter that caused them to cry tears of joy. "What kind of Burger is that Cas?" Dean asked.

"Your favowite." He simply said as he started eating tiny pieces of the burger with his small hands.

"I have lots of favorite burgers Cas." He replied with a joyful grin, calming down from his laughter.

"It's the one with the gween things, red things, ketchup, and cheese."

"Pickles, tomatoes, ketchup, and cheese. Sounds like a good burger." He looked up at Gabriel, "How were burgers his favorite when he was a baby angel before, they weren't even a thing back then."

"No, but he sees you eat them, and he knows that they make you happy, and that's all baby Cas needs."

"Hmm..." He said as he grabbed his own cheese burger that Gabriel also made magically appear. "Sam, anything about how to trap the witch again or about how this spell completely effects angels?"

"Um...yeah...it says that..."

"After you're done eating." Gabriel said with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry..." He said as he finally swallowed his food. "...Gabriel, how did you know this was my favorite?"

"Because I notice things, and you were about to answer Dean here."

"Oh yeah...the spell is temporary and it should ware off...now."

Just as he said that there was a puff of purple smoke and Castiel was an adult now, but in Jimmy's body. "Cas?"

"That was rather embaressing..."

"So you remember being 'Baby Cas' Do ya?"

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry if it disturbed you Dean."

"No, not at all. I think I learned a little more about my best friend from Gabriel than I would have if I had asked you myself. I also learned to never, EVER piss you off or make you sad."

Castiel grinned, then he chuckled, and then he was in a state of full on laughter. "Yeah..." He said as he was laughing. "Sorry about that." He suddenly felt someone hugging him. "Gabriel, what are you doing?" he asked through more laughter.

"Your the You from centuries ago...before you were a soldier..." He pulled away to look at the adult Castiel smiling, "You're also still the same Castiel before the spell was placed on you, but you will be bale to show more emotion now like the emotion you held when you were so much younger."

"Hold up...you knew about this?" Dean asked, shocked.

"I had a suspicion the witch could pull it off. I told her that if she were to do this for me, then I wouldn't send her straight to Crowley, who she's been avoiding for more than ten years...try a hundred. So, she did. However, I said nothing about you killing her or tipping off Crowley so I still kept my word."

"What do you mean...you had a suspicion the witch could do this?"

"Whenever she changed the others back to their younger selves and the spell eventually wore off...those people became their most honest selves before heartache and pain, but still remembered everything from their entire lives and still acted as their adult selves for the most part. So, here is the new and improved Cas...he is still the same but emotions will be a lot easier now...such as embaressment." He said with a smile which earned a glare from Cas.

"Thank you everyone. I apologize again, I hope the storm didn't hurt anyone...I forgot I could do that if I wanted to."

"Wait, he can do that at will?" Dean asked Gabriel as he pointed at Cas.

"Every angel has their own unique set of abilities...his just happens to be healing, flying, and storms."

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Dean replied looking at Cas who was clearly showing that he was happy with the grin he held on his face.

"Remember...you 'pwomised' Dean." Cas said jokingly...JOKINGLY!

Dean laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah I promise."


End file.
